


I Can See

by LuckyBanana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot, M/M, Sensory Overload, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See

I may be blind, but I can still see. I can hear your tiny footsteps as you climb the stairs to my apartment. I can hear your heart beat faster when you raise your hand to knock on my door. I already know you’re there. 

I can feel your breath hitch when you’re finally in my arms again. I can feel your smooth skin prickle with excitement when I touch you. I can taste honey on your lips when I kiss you. I can hear you sigh when I leave small tender bruises on your neck with my mouth. 

I feel the weight of you as I gather you into my arms and bring you to my bed. I can hear your crystalline laughter echo off the walls as I drop you. I can hear the bedsprings bouncing under your body. 

I feel the silk of your skin as I remove your clothes. I can feel you tremble as I spread your legs. I can feel you hold your breath as I taste you: vanilla, salt, the essence of you.

I can feel you shiver under me as I pin you to the bed. I can feel the friction of our bodies, the warmth and the sweat, as I push into you. I can feel every inch of your body from the inside, clenching and pulsing around me. I can hear you cry out when I hit the tender spot in your belly, just right. 

I can hear your breath begin to slow along with your heart, as you come down with me. I can feel how tightly you hold me as you fall asleep. 

I may be blind, but I can see you.


End file.
